dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Crash B
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Dragon Ball Wiki. Dank u wel voor uw bewerking aan de pagina Raditz. Als u hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Gemeenschapswiki -- Sarah Manley (Overleg) 21 apr 2010 19:05 hi! hey, ik ben terug, ik kan je wel helpen met editten als je wilt Bardock. sep 28, 2010 20:22 (UTC) Ik ben weer terug Hoi, ik ben ook weer terug na een hele lange tijd. Ik zie dat jij als enige admin nog een beetje actief bent. Tenminste dat denk ik. Ik zal nog steeds niet veel editten, maar ik zal in ieder geval weer toezien. Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki apr 4, 2011 12:03 (UTC) Laten we deze wiki weer actief worden ik stel voor dat we alle members en admins weer actief zullen laten worden en een paar grote veranderingen gaan maken,maar dat kan alleen als we allemaal weer samen gaan helpen! enig idee wie er nog kan editten uitgezondered de admins? (een vaste member ofzo,jij zal het wel weten met al die moeite dat je hebt gedaan voor deze wiki(getikt aantal edits :p)) The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 12:24 (UTC) Forum Aangezien dat er geen forum was heb ik er één gemaakt,als je er iets op tegen hebt,voel je maar vrij om hem te veranderen(maar het was wel lastig om te maken,dus zou je hem liefst niet willen deleten?) The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 12:25 (UTC) Admin Congrats, Crash B, je hebt het meest ge-edit van ons allemaal, je verdient het helemaal om admin te worden (wat je dus nu ook bent). De oude admins zijn afgetreden en ik, Humaniod Typhoon en Croon zijn nu de vier admins. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:18 (UTC) inderdaad, 1500 en een beetje edits op een wiki die lang niet bevolkt was verdient wel om een admin te zijn --The Humaniod Typhoon aug 19, 2011 17:54 (UTC) Alright. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 24, 2011 15:07 (UTC) Achtergrond Ik heb gekeken voor de achtergrond. Deze is waarschijnlijk maar tijdelijk, als je nog voorstellen hebt om een nog betere background te hebben, zeg het maar. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 22, 2011 23:01 (UTC) Dodonpa/Dodon Ray Beste Crash B, Wat betreft het artikel Dodonpa/Dodon Ray ben ik van mening dat wij de term Dodon Ray aan moeten houden. Omdat dit de term is die ze ook op de Engelstalige versie van de Dragon Ball Wiki gebruiken. En het zal verwarrend zijn als de termen hier anders zouden zijn dan op de Engelstalige tegenhanger. Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki aug 29, 2011 12:50 (UTC) ::http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dodon_Ray Ja, ik houd deze aan. Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki aug 29, 2011 20:43 (UTC) Sorry! ik heb per ongeluk op "undo edits" of zoiets gedrukt op Croon's pagina... sorry voor de fout, er was een ad die ik wou wegdoen en ik klikte iet's mis, nog een keer, sorry! Opgelost in 1, 2, 3 aug 29, 2011 19:15 (UTC) Ik deed alles uit omdat ik héél snel weg moest, daarom dat ik het zelf niet kon doen, wijze signature by the way Dank je, ik ben er trots op :) aug 29, 2011 22:22 (UTC) Frieza soldier XD bewijs http://www.mangareader.net/105-2897-12/dragon-ball/chapter-248.html ...*sterft van schaamte* Sorry daarvoor.... is niet erg XD Crash B sep 15, 2011 18:06 (UTC)